With the development of electronic technology, some new notebook computers, the form of which may be freely transformed between a notebook and a PAD, have been appeared. A keyboard and a touch panel need to be turned off when the new notebook computer is in the PAD state, to avoid a faulty operation caused by pressing the keyboard and the touch panel in the PAD state. Two methods in prior art are used to turn off the key board and the touch panel. One method is implemented by a double EC, in which the keyboard is designed to be removable to turn off the keyboard and the touch panel in the PAD mode. The other method is more commonly used at present, in which the keyboard and the touch panel are turned off in a driver layer. In this method, an electronic apparatus receives information of an angle between the keyboard and a display screen, which is detected by a sensor, and then CPU may process the information of the angle. When the angle between the keyboard and the display screen is larger than a preset value, the CPU control drivers to turn off the keyboard and the display screen in the driver layer, so as to turn off the keyboard and the display screen.
In the implementation of the technical scheme of the embodiments of the present disclosure, at least following technical problems in the prior art are found by the inventors.
When the electronic apparatus operates in the PAD mode, if the electronic apparatus is in a sleeping state, the CPU may also be in the sleeping state and do not operate. In this case, the CPU can not control the keyboard and the touch panel to be in a turn-off state. When the electronic apparatus returns to the operating state from the sleeping state, the CPU can not turn off at once the driver for the keyboard and the driver for the display screen in the driver layer, and hence the CPU can not turn off at once the keyboard and the touch panel. In this case, a user may press a key of the keyboard or the touch panel when the user operates the electronic apparatus in the PAD mode, thus causing a faulty operation. Therefore, there is a technical problem that the electronic apparatus in the PAD mode can not control the keyboard and the touch panel to be in the turn-off state in a wake-up period from the sleeping state to the operating state.
In addition, since the electronic apparatus in the PAD mode can not control the keyboard and the touch panel to be in the turn-off state in the wake-up period from the sleeping state to the operating state, the user may make a misoperation for the keyboard and the touch panel when the electronic apparatus operates in the PAD mode, thereby reducing the user experience.